This invention relates to pressure valves and, more particularly, to a self-sealing pressure valve assembly which effects an external seal without the use of an O-ring or similar gasket.
Large fiber optic cables are broken down and spliced into smaller cables in a fiber optic splice closure. The closure is a box which is typically made of polypropylene and is sealed to prevent air and water from getting in in order to prevent damage to the fibers, since such closures are usually buried underground outdoors. Accordingly, in the field, a technician must test that the closure is properly sealed. It is therefore conventional to install a Schrader valve through a wall of the closure. Pressurized air is then inserted through the valve and the closure seals are checked for leaks. In the past, it was typical to use an O-ring for sealing the valve to the wall of the closure. It would be desirable to provide such a valve which can be sealed to a wall of the closure without the necessity for an O-ring, which can be expensive to purchase and install.